


Harry Cullen

by gypsysue



Series: Harry Cullen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Part 2 of the Harry Cullen Series.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Hogwarts is long behind him, Harry has taken his NEWTS, and the family has decided to settle in Forks for a while. What could go wrong? Part 2 of the story.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Harry Cullen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Harry Cullen

Title: Harry Cullen  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/ Twilight  
Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle more to come.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Discussions of child abuse, (physical and mental only) violence, the death of characters, sparkly vampires.  
Summary: Hogwarts is long behind him, Harry has taken his NEWTS, and the family has decided to settle in Forks for a while. What could go wrong? Part 2 of the story. This will likely be m/m pairing.

Harry Potter belongs to JKR and SM owns Twilight

Chapter 1

Harry sat in the classroom, tapping his pencil against the table as he tried to drown out the insipid ramblings of the girls in front of him. Why had he allowed himself to be talked into going to High School? Edward nudged him, and Harry dropped his shields, ‘it’s so boring, Edward, why did I decide this was a good idea?’

Edward chuckled beside him and rolled his eyes. Harry always complained about high school, even though he was the one that wanted to experience it. They had been in Forks for two years now, and they only had a year more of school after this one. After all the younger they start off as, the longer, they can stay. Though with all the glamour spells woven into their Cullen crests, they seemed to age appropriately with the rest of the population. He had to admit, Carlisle and Esme looked rather fetching with slight wrinkles, and Carlisle's grey hair on the sides look dashing.

Edward and Alice both looked seventeen as did Harry since he actually was. Edward was brought out of his musing by Harry sighing deeply. “Harry,” Edward whispered as he leant towards the boy, “it’s only the first day of the school year.”

Harry turned and poked his tongue out at Edwards, causing the girls behind them to laugh, making Harry roll his eyes and pull a face. “It will be just the same as all the others, do I really need to graduate High School?”

“Yes, since it was your idea, and at least be thankful you don’t have to hear about the new girl all day.”

“Neither do you, if you weren’t so nosy and lowered your shield to peek at everyone,” Harry answered, nudging Edward carefully.

“I only take a peek a couple of times a day, or if someone is looking at us strangely.”

“Sure you do,” Harry nodded. “Just keep it off all the time until it gets too much, I keep telling you that. You are so used to hearing everyone, that it’s got to be annoying when you stop.”

“Well, I don’t need it at home anymore since everyone is blocked from me, and hearing even the most mundane thoughts passed the time.”

The bell sounded causing Harry to groan, “gym,” he said, screwing up his nose, causing Edward to laugh.

“It’s not that bad,” Edwards said, though he knew Harry hated it. He was always so annoyed that he wasn’t as graceful as his family.

“Is it still badminton?” Harry asked.

“Yes, for a while longer,” Edwards answered, dragging a reluctant Harry to the gym. “You want to partner with Alice or me today?” he asked, trying to distract him.

“Whoever,” Harry grumbled.

The lesson went as Harry expected, with Edward and Alice being all graceful and brilliant and him trying not to wack one of them over the head with his racket in his annoyance.

“It would just break the racket,” Edward said, causing Harry to laugh at the look on Edward’s face.

The bell went signalling lunch, hiding Harry’s laughter, “come on, let’s go meet the others and get me some food.”

“Shower and change first,” Edward said, turning to Alice, “meet you in the cafeteria.” She was so much faster than they were since Edward had to slow down for Harry.

They made their way to the cafeteria and grabbed some food before going to their usual table. As soon as they got close, Emmett pulled the chair out between him and Rosalie so Harry could sit in the middle of them. He leant into his mum for a bit of comfort as his dad threw his arm around Harry’s chair. Harry sighed in contentment as he looked around the table at his family. Jasper and Alice smiled at him, and he smiled back, munching down on a slice of pizza, causing Jasper to frown at him.

“Make sure you eat some salad as well, Harry,” he said, pushing a bowl towards him.

“I will Jasper, I promise,” Harry answered, then smiled pulling the bowl towards him and stabbing his forking into it. He took a healthy bite of the leafy greens, smiling at Jasper the whole time.

“Cheeky monkey,” Jasper said good-naturedly.

“Oh look, there’s the new girl,” Alice said as they watch a girl with mousy brown hair walk to the food line.

“Edwards been hearing about her all day,” Harry said chuckling, causing Edward to roll his eyes, something he did all too often when it came to Harry. “So what is everyone thinking now and what’s going on in the new girls head?”

“Just the usual rundown of how we were adopted and who we are,” Edward winced slightly causing Harry to throw a piece of carrot at him and raise an eyebrow in question. “Just Jessica being her usual self, about Esme not being able to have children.”

“What a hag,” Harry said as he looked over at the table, as he did his eyes connected with the new girl and he got a glimpse into her thoughts, causing him to shudder. "Seems the new girl is just like all the others. Just another Edward stalker.”

Edwards face scrunched up as he looked at her, “I can’t hear her at all, Harry.”

“Really? Hmm, must be my magic that lets me peek behind the curtain. Let’s just say her thoughts about you are creepy, Edward, here listen,” Harry said and lowered his shield while gaining eye contact with Bella Swan.

Everyone laughed at the look on his face as Edward scanned the girl’s thoughts through Harry, “seems like all girls are the same,” he said as he wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, did you catch that, she thinks there is something otherworldly about us, well all except the small runty one, how rude,” Harry said indignantly. “I think I have grown quite well considering,” he huffed.

Rosalie pulled him close to her and sent a scathing look at the girl, causing her to shift in her chair and blush. “Stupid human,” his mother murmured, “what would she know, you are very handsome, sweetheart.” Harry melted into his mother's embrace and sighed softly. Even after all these years, he still held onto old insecurities.

“Well, we shall have to steer clear of her then,” Alice said before she stilled. Edward watched on with abstract horror as Alice’s vision played out.

“No,” he said, “absolutely not, never going to happen.”

“Well,” Alice added as the vision ran its course and another followed along, “that changed rather quickly.”

“What did you see?” Harry asked as he took another bite of pizza with a smile at Jasper.

“I saw her as one of us, as Edward’s mate, but it shifted when he was steadfast about it not happening, now I see her moving back to..” she stopped as another vision took hold, “oh, well that sucks.”

“Really, and we are supposed to let that happen and not help, what happens if we interfere?” Harry asked after Alice explained her vision.

“Depends on what we do I guess,” Alice answered as she changed course through all the visions, each one not having an ending that was appealing in any way.

Edward grunted at the vision with the wolves and sighed when it seemed like no matter what they did, it was inevitable they would become involved, especially where Harry was concerned.

It had been funny when Lupin had run into them during a full moon, and slightly confusing to the wolf and the grimm romping through the forest being set upon by a few wolf shifters. They had got together on the Reservation the next day, and from there, a friendship had blossomed, the only downside was that Harry had become very fond of Jacob Black.

Of course, they had discovered that the vampires being near meant the shifter gene kicked in. Jacob hadn’t shifted yet, but it was only a matter of time. Harry hated it because he had to keep it a secret from his friend until the shift occurred.

Alice was thrilled though because she was only able to see the wolves now thanks to magic, and that was permitted for Harry’s safety since he liked to spend time on the Res, and the Cullens couldn’t follow there. Remus and Sirius though, could.

“Let’s just table it for now, maybe we can get her to move back to Phoenix before she becomes vampire food?”

” I wouldn’t count on it, she may be a pain in our butts for a while to come.”

“Well, that’s just brilliant,” Harry muttered as he finished up his pizza.

“Come on grumpy, it's time for Biology,” Edwards said, pushing back from his seat, causing the others to join in.

“Great another boring lesson,” Harry grumped, “I guess I will survive, bye guys,” he muttered and followed Edward towards their classroom.

Alice placed her hand on Edwards’ shoulder, “you may want some help from Harry during your lesson,” she said and walked away with a giggle.

“I wonder what she meant by that,” Harry mumbled as he and Edward quickly made their way to class. They slid into their seats and were talking their books out when they realised what Alice meant.

Bella.

Edward stiffened in his seat, his hands clawing into the desk, gouging the wood, leaving imprints of his fingers behind. Harry was always quick to catch on and quickly freshened the air around Edward. He would have used a Bubblehead charm, but those were visible. “Better?”

“So much, thanks, Harry, her smell, I have never been so tempted.”

“I wonder what it is about her? I guess we will have to ask G uh Carlisle when we get home,” Harry said as they both threw her an unpleasant look, causing the girl to shrink back on herself a bit before she continued to her desk. It was only then that Harry noticed the new table in the room, seems Bella would be sitting alone. He wondered who would be made to work as a threesome with her, and if it would be a constant thing or she would be moved around.

He was interrupted in his musing by Edward’s slight grunt of annoyance and Harry turned to see a slightly panicked look on his face. “Oh crap, she’s with us, right?”

Edward tutted slightly at Harry’s language but nodded all the same just as Mr Banner spoke up, “Bella, you can join Edward and Harry Cullen for this lesson, we will be doing phases of mitosis in an onion root,” he said, and he started to pass around the slides.

As Bella was packing up and making her way to their table, Harry slid closer to Edward so he would be in the middle and quickly drew a rune under the desk to continually freshen the air since he would be unable to do the spell himself, with her so close. “Let me deal with her,” he whispered to Edward, who nodded concentrated on his work.

The class seemed to drag on, and Harry was glad when it was over. Bella’s not so subtle shifting to try and get a look at Edward, Edwards constant glaring at her whenever he caught her eye, and the dirty looks she would give Harry, for what he could only assume, was him being a barrier between her and what she wanted.

When the bell went, both Edward and Harry were packed up and at the front desk, to talk to Mr Banner.

“Excuse me, sir?” Harry asked while Edward was leaning slightly on him, he also looked like he was about to be sick.

“Yes,” Mr Banner asked, looking at his two smartest students with concern, he had never seen Edward look so bad.

“I was wondering if you would be able to move Miss Swan to a different desk, it seems that something she uses is causing Edward to get sick.” Harry had his best puppy dog look, and he could feel Edward relax beside him slightly.

“Oh no that is terrible, of course, of course, I will pair her up with Newton and Webber. Is that all? Because it seems like you should get Edward to the nurse.”

“Yes, Sir, thank you very much,” Harry answered as he led Edward from the room, he turned back in time to see Bella sniff herself and throw him a dirty look.

As she stalked past them, Harry couldn’t help himself. “Hey, don’t get cranky with me cause you stink,” he muttered, causing Edward to bark out a laugh before he could help himself, which caused Bella to blush and flee the room.

“Harry,” Edward said as he tried to control himself.

“What, she was being an asshole, and you know very well I can’t abide assholes,” Harry said with a pout.

“Language,” Edward said with a small frown, “you know how Rose gets when you swear.

“I know, I know,” Harry said, continuing to pout.

“Time for Spanish,” Edward said as he threw his arm around Harry’s shoulders and walked down the hall towards class.

“Oh crap dad,” Harry said, “the chances of him not hearing that.”

“Oh, he heard alright, and he is currently laughing.”

Harry smiled, “did mum hear?” he asked.

“Yes, but apparently she’s going to let it go due to you having to suffer from the human,” Edward whispered with a chuckle. “It’s your lucky day it seems.”

“If it were my lucky day, I wouldn’t have had to put up with her in the first place,” Harry grumbled as they entered the classroom and Harry sat between his dad and Edward. “Are you sure you don’t like Tanya?” he added with a small laugh.

“Harry Cullen,” Edward said, distaste lacing his voice.

“Fine, fine, how about Jessica?” Harry asked with a laugh leaning into his dad to avoid Edward. Emmett barked out a loud laugh causing the kids in the room to jump slightly at the booming sound, which just made his dad laugh harder.

“Never change, kid,” he said, hugging Harry close, as he controlled himself just in time for Mrs Goff to enter the room.

Class ended much to Harry’s relief, he really just wanted to get home and be himself. School was stifling for him as it was, but add in Bella Swan, and he was a little on edge. He hated that she was going to be an issue for his family.

“How about we go for a run tonight?” Edward asked as they climbed into his car.

“That sounds great, thanks, Edward,” Harry answered with a smile. “Oh, hey, maybe we could get that Cedric bloke here and have him replace you for a while,” Harry said, laughing at his own idea.

“Wouldn’t work,” Alice said as she slid into the backseat, “he’s a magical like you, she seems to be catnip to vampires.”

“Well crap, it was worth a thought,” Harry said, “maybe we can bring him here anyway, he was hot,” Harry added smirking at Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

“Rose and Emmett would skin Edward alive for your flirting Harry,” Alice said with a laugh.

“No they wouldn’t, they would find it just as funny as you do because it makes Edward uncomfortable.”

“That is true,” Edward said, “on both counts.”

“Come on you know you love me, Eddy,” Harry said, batting his eyes at the poor vampire.

“Don’t call me Eddy,” he grumbled as he pulled into the garage.

“Stop teasing him, Harry,” Rose said as Harry got out of the car.

“But it’s fun,” Harry said, “besides he is hot, just look at him. If we weren’t related, I would totally jump him.”

Emmett came up behind Harry and lifted him into the air, throwing him over his shoulder as he walked into the house, “if vampires could blush, I think Edward would be a tomato by now.”

“Stop teasing Edward, Harry,” Esme said when they walked into the kitchen. She placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk down on the table, and Emmett deposited his son there.

“Fine,” Harry said, smiling at his favourite vampire. He loved his whole family, especially his mum and dad, but Edward was the one that helped him the most when he had trouble expressing himself. They had an unbreakable bond, and Harry loved him almost as much as he did his mum and dad.

“Harry,” Alice pouted.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I thought I was your favourite,” she said frowning.

“Alice!”

“Oh come on,” Rose said, “we all know Edward is his favourite and has been since he was little.

Edward smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair, “of course I am,” he said proudly.


End file.
